Love Scale
by Sir March Hare
Summary: AU: I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, should not be in the predicament. Falling in love is already too much for my heart to handle, but falling in love with your brothers' fiances? Currently trying to fall out of love, in love, and just heads over heels. AG, 697218, onesided!27 T for language
1. I: In Over My Heart?

Okay, yes. I should be working on my other story, but this has been nagging me for a while. Here is my new story: Love Scale.

Yes this has** shounen-ai (boyxboy).** Feel free to leave.

Pairings will be:

AG [Alaude/ Giotto (Sawada Ieymasu)]

697218 [ Rokudo Mukuro/ Sawada Natsu / Hibari Kyouya]

One-sided! 27

Eventually... i don't know yet.

Rating:

Teen for Language.

It means there will be swear words, so if you get uncomfortable from bad words- you might as well press that back button.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything that you readers recognize from the real world.

* * *

**Chapter I: In Over My Heart**

This should never have happen. I, Sawada Tsunayoshi or Dame Tsuna, fell in love with someone that I should never- _never- _had fallen in love with…Hibari Alaude, Giotto-niisan's boyfriend or now-

"I want to take your son's hand in marriage." The handsomely stoic French man said. Giotto's and his hand's laced together. A perfect fit. Too perfect, in my humble opinion. I gritted my teeth and forced out a happy smile- while lying through my teeth- wishing them a happy marriage. Happy Marriage. I wanted to laugh at myself also.

Nana's, our okaa-san, eyes widen as she heard this proclamation. No, it did not only widen, but sparkled. Her face, once in shocked, now has the happiest expression that I have ever seen. Not that I pay attention. The room suddenly became warmer and warmer, I clutched my fists- trying not to _break down and reveal my lovely feelings._

"That's great! I'm so happy for both of you!" Nana exclaimed, "Of course, do you have a wedding planner? A theme for the wedding? Oh my, so much work to do…!" She went on a tangent, spilling out wedding jargon and other things. I internally sighed, hoping I could leave and die in a hole.

"Tsuna-chan…" Giotto decided that this is the best time to start a conversation with me. I twitched, and looked at him in question. I stared at him with unmoving blank eyes, waiting for the said person to speak and put me out of this misery.

"Are you mad?" He slightly gulped. The room got a few degrees cooler from the glare that my unrequited love gave me. I sighed, giving him the answer.

"Yes." I replied. He flinched, moving closer to Hibari Alaude, his new fiancé, and older brother of Hibari Kyouya, Natsu's –my twin- boyfriend.

"Why is that Tsuna-chan?! Is that you unapproved of my relationship with Alaude?" Giotto was getting hysterical. I looked at the sofa's covering with newly-found interest. I never knew that threads can be sewn like that. I looked back up, and saw Giotto, famous for being emotionless, sobbing on his fiancé's shoulder.

"Of course not." Heck yes, "I am merely annoyed that you did not tell me about the relationship earlier." Wow, who knew I can lie so fucking well? Oh yeah, maybe when I had to hide my feelings from the love birds. He looked up with teary eyes and dry tear stains, happiness shown in his eyes.

"R-really?" He asked to confirm, "I didn't mean to not tell you… I just… don't know what you would think…" he mumbled quietly, looking away from his fiancé, and me. Nana, who was by my side, quickly giggled at the _brotherly affection _that we were showing.

"Can I go to my room now?" I asked, silently adding _'to cry my heart out.' _Of course, the higher powers decided that I deserved something more torturous than this and-

"Of course not, Tsu-kun. You'll be helping them with the preparation!" She excitingly said. I groaned, really? I have feelings for the fiancé, 'kaa-san; is this one of your many great ideas?

"And Tsuna-chan," Giotto broke into a smile, and his fiancé broke out with a minuscule smirk, "We like you to be Alaude's best man for the wedding…"

Wait… what?!

"W-why?!" I asked, there were other people that were so much closer to him than me. I could feel my jaws tightened from yelling out anything I would regret- right now or later. My heart was beating rapidly, from the statement or trying to keep the tears in. Both feel the same to me.

"It's because… well… we like you to have a better relationship with Alaude and you two will be brothers anyways…" he started to babble on about how it's for the best.

Really? For the best? Better relationship? Trust me, if you want to know how I feel about your fiancé, nii-san, you would probably skin me alive and then brutally slay me. The best relationship I could ever asked for is the current one. No love (on his part), and no hate (on both parts).

When have I gotten so violent?

"- And because we will have a double wedding… technically-" Wait. What? Double Wedding? Huh?

"Double wedding?" I parroted. He playfully glared at me and chided about paying attention to the speaker.

"Yes Natsu, Hibari, and Mukuro's wedding. We will have a double wedding with them." I nearly collapsed into sweet abyss of darkness. It's not that I have a problem with the threesome… it's just that… I also had feelings for the two males. Either I have atrocious luck, or someone hates me out there. I would probably would say both.

"O-oh…" I contained my tears successfully, "That's awesome…" Not. Of course, I would always say something stupid like-

"Then can I bring my boyfriend to the wedding?"

The room dropped more than a few degrees cooler. One can see ice forming around the edge of the beautifully crafted glass table and the windows. I whistled impressively, since it currently summer and Namimori is known for its heat waves.

"Boyfriend." A husky and seductive voice stated. I blinked openly, since this is the first time I heard him say anything, "You have a boyfriend."

"Yes Alaude-sa— I mean, Alaude-niisan. I have a boyfriend." Am I digging in a giant hole or am I digging my own grave?

"When?" Alaude questioned- interrogated. I quickly peer around the room and found a group picture of Natsu's and Giotto's circle of friends, at the amusement park last year. I was left out since I had to do remedy classes because of my grades. They all look like models, and I actually wondered what happen to me. I look like a potato.

"Last Year." I stated back. I could see his hands tighten, and Giotto looked pissed… and protectiveness shined like the stars in his blue eyes. Of course, as my luck has it- the threesome came in at the same time as I told the massive lie. Nana's mouth was opened in a 'O' shaped, shocked beyond words, Giotto looked like he's going to hurt something. Alaude look like he's going to murder someone, which is a high chance. Natsu stopped behind the couch that Giotto and Alaude was sitting, and just stared. Hibari and Mukuro, who manage to stop fighting, had this glint in their eyes that promise pain and death.

All Hell quickly broke loose.

"WHO?!" Natsu yelled, more like demanded, as he shook me from my shoulders. Natsu, my older twin brother by two minutes and currently involved in a threesome relationship, screamed in my ear.

"Kufufu~ what is that… _thing's … _name?" Mukuro said, his red eye gleamed as he asked. He look handsome: indigo-shade hair with long strands tied in a loose ponytail, wearing a black three-piece suit with tie, indigo-shade dress shirt, and over-the-knee leather boots. All in all, handsome, sexy… and delicious. I quickly slapped myself for thinking that.

"Oya, oya. Why did you hit yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun?" he smirked.

"For being an idiot." I said, "I though you guys could handle the fact that I have a significant other." I _really _want to slam my head against the wall.

But I can't. I have this suave image to preserve.

Okay that's a lie, but seriously, this is what I do to preserve the love.

"Herbivore." Meet Natsu's boyfriend number two. Hibari Kyouya- Alaude's younger brother. Practically a splitting image of him except the different hair color. He's also wearing a black three-piece suit with a tie, purple dress shirt, and shiny black dress shoes. His hair was ruffled, but still handsome as always.

"Who's the Insect?" he asked, his eyes subtly narrowed at the question.

Insect? That's a new one, I thought everyone to him is an herbivore... but I guessed wrong.

"No one." Truth.

"Stop lying, Herbivore."

"I'm not, Hibari-san."

"Oya, oya. Lying is bad for one's health, Tsunayoshi-kun." Oh Mukuro, I _know_.

"I know." I answered.

"Tsuna-chan… tell me who the man is…" '…And I'll eliminate him from this world, and Byakuran will help me with the rest.' – is probably what he meant to say.

"I'm going to my room." I'm tired and I want to cry.

"No you're not." Someone said from behind me, and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to stay seated. I looked up and almost screamed.

"W-when did y-you get be-behind me, M-Mukuro-san?" I shuttered, trying my hardest not to drool. Of course, he probably mistaken it for nervousness.

"We just need to know the man's name." Giotto assured, "To make sure… that he's not… bad." He shifted his eyes to Alaude, who in returned, nodded. Of course, I narrowed my eyes in return. That's already suspicious enough, so I intelligently said-

"My love life has nothing to do with your wedding, I love him and you can't do anything about it. Beside I already shared a bed with him."

First of all, saying that can be misinterpret in many, many ways. Second, I have shared a bed with my love, Assassin Creed III, a very good game and cost me more than my month allowance. It's expensive, and I'm in love with it.

Just then, I decided to look back at what I said. Of course, this leads to me blushing and stuttering about how I didn't meant it like that.

But the expressions were worth it… I think.

"What." Alaude stood up, glaring at me, "Are you saying?" He said slowly, his once- nonchalant aura quickly turned deadly.

"N-nothing!" I quickly said, "I'll be your best man, so don't you worry! Bye." I rushed up the stairs without turning back. I could feel their eyes, staring at my back.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!" I screamed into my pillow, in which successfully muffled my screaming and ranting. Really, how dame can I be?

Oh right, more than right now. I slammed my head against the pillow and silently sobbed into the abused pillow.

"All I can do right now… is hopefully get over these crushes before it gets out of hand." I mumbled, turned, and came face to face with a chest.

I slowly glanced up and see Alaude standing there, in all his glory. I gulped, and decided to ask, "What are you doing here?" My eyes still stung a bit, but not that much. He sat at the end of my bed, which dipped down from the weight. I could smell the cologne from him, which actually smelled nice. Unlike other people who practically drenched their body with the scent- his actually smelled… natural. I slammed my head on my pillow again, hiding the oncoming blush.

"Tsunayoshi."

I stopped, not because he said my name, but he said my name. For the first time. Not 'Insect' nor with anything following it like his signature quote 'I'll arrest you.' But my name. And only my name.

I nearly died, but I didn't.

"Yes?" My response was slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Stop doing that. You might lose more brain cells." He replied, getting up and effectively leaving a love-struck adult in his wake.

I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, Younger Brother of Sawada Ieyasu and Natsu. Currently twenty-two of age…

And I am in love with Hibari Alaude, Hibari Kyouya, and Rokudo Mukuro. My brothers' fiancés.

Currently trying to fall out of love.

Current Result: Failed.

* * *

Okay so you might be wondering "really?"

Okay I am a romantic at heart, even though I like writing mysteries and gore. I actually like this pairing... it has grown on me. Plot bunnies has also been nagging me to write this.

So yes. This is my romantic story. Hope you enjoyed it. and please review, favorite, follow. I appreciate everything (except for flames.)


	2. II: Heart Breaks and New Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything the readers would recognize and see in the real world.

A/N will be on the bottom.

Warnings shall be of bad words.

* * *

**Chapter II: Heart Breaks and New Love?**

"I think the colors are clashing." My _brother_ commented as he adjusted his body slight left and right completing a 180 view.

"Giotto-nii, I think it looks perfect." I stated, my voice was laced with enough sugar to make black coffee taste like milk tea. I was playing _Assassin Creed III: Liberation _on my newly gained _PSVITA_. A lovely gift (read: bribe) from Giotto for me to accompany him to the suit stores.

This designer store, _Armani,_ to be exact- marked the two-hundredth store we've been in.

Looking for the perfect wedding suit.

Why not just shoot me now and put me out of my misery?

"B-but Tsuna! I need this to be PERFECT!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up. The poor assistant beside him, cringed as he narrowly dodged the arms. I sighed again, casually pressing down buttons as the main character maneuvered through the snowy terrain.

Oh look! Optional Objectives- kill and skin five animals. I can do that before heading back to Boston.

"TSUNA!" A loud voice broke my concentration. I got mauled by the bear that I was trying to kill.

'_Desynchronized_' flashed red on my screen. I clenched my jaw from yelling.

Because this _is _a high-end store. Armani. Very High end. Only the richest of the rich can afford it.

Giotto, being the CEO and Head of Vongola Corp. -the largest and richest corporation in the current era- can afford such luxuries. Vongola is also known as the Vongola Famiglia, the most powerful and deadliest Mafia Famiglia there is- ruling the underground since 1600.

Alaude is the boss of the CEDEF aka the External Advisors of Vongola, and a lady killer.

They thought I'm still oblivious to the fact that my brothers, their fiancés, and their friends are part of the Vongola.

Well, they thought wrong.

But I really don't want the 'over-protectiveness' to go to a whole other level.

"Yes, nii-san?" I gritted out, as I was back in square one of my check point, 'Should've gotten the checkpoint there.'

"You're not listening." He stated. I looked back up from my screen and saw him standing there, glaring at me, with hands on his hips.

"I am." I totally am, "I love the colors, nii-san. It matches your eyes."

I really wanted to leave. I really do. I want to go home and play ACIII- with a widescreen and actual controllers. It's so much easier to jump across tress with a controller than buttons without grips.

"I have been wearing the same suit for over _five_ minutes." He stated, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Oh, he's mad. He's using the 'boss' voice on me. Time for an ego boost.

"I was just thinking that you look so ravishing in that suit, Alaude would probably jump you the moment he sees you in that suit." I stated in monotone.

In reality, saying that just makes me want to cry and sob about how life is so unfair.

"O-oh… really…" He replied dumbly. A light tint of pink lightly formed in embarrassment. He looked in the mirror again and started talking to the once-ignored assistance.

Now… time to hunt down that bear! The main character quickly maneuvered around trees, and other types of forest occupants until he reached the lake where -oh hey, would you look at that- two bears in the water, playing.

I smirked evilly at the screen, Payback time! Time to skin you alive~!

"Wow- that's some scary smile you have there, Tsunayoshi." A new voice commented. I look up at the newcomer from the leather sofa, and quickly clenched my jaw from squealing like a rabid fan girl.

It's Alaude. In a black designer suit, with a loosen tie and slightly ruffled hair, like he's been combing through it.

'He is my brother's fiancé. Do not jump him.' I commanded myself. I opened my mouth, and the first thing that came out was-

"I'm trying to kill and skin a bear alive, you need to be evil for that job."

Someone, put a brick wall up so I can bash my skull up.

Alaude looked at me, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. I really just want to pounce on him.

Twenty-two years old, and already sexually frustrated. I might be hitting my mid-life crisis sooner than I thought.

"Alaude? What are you doing here?" Giotto asked in amusement as he stepped out of the changing room in his normal clothes. When did he get changed?

"Oh just looking around." He replied, his tone was lighter.

They say love changes a person, so… when's my turn, guys?

I tuned back in and I nearly gagged. I could feel my heart breaking even more.

"Oh Alaude~, I didn't know you were so romantic." Giotto _swooned_. Swooned.

They were flirting.

Flirting.

In front of me. I swear to God, I could see a pink background with floating roses and its pedals behind them.

I quickly exited the store, trying to avoid the scene. Because really, who would stay and watch as your older brother and your unrequited love flirt? A masochist maybe, but I'm not one…

Or am I…?

* * *

I walk down the street, which was unusually empty for a street with stores and a big mall. It's still better than inside the stuffy over-price store.

Then I bumped into a person, specifically a man. An unknown man.

"Oh sorry… I wasn't paying attention." I said, as I got up. I offered an arm to the collateral damage from my internal musing.

"Oh it's fine." His bright happy blue eyes stare into my eyes, "I'm Yatamaru Tetsuya."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I replied back. This is a new friendship, don't screw up.

He look me over, checking for injuries, and then he saw-

"Is that the new PSVITA?!" he asked in wonder, his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yes…?" Unsurely, I answered back. It's quite popular… to a degree. Though not as famous and popular as the 3DSi and everything that comes with it. Do you know how _hard_ is it to find a case for PSVITA compared to a DS?

Really.

"What games do you have?"

"I only have one game…"

"What game is that?"

"ACIII: Liberation." Time for a rejection.

"No. FUCKING. WAY! YOU'RE AN AC FAN TOO?" D-did he say what I just think he exclaimed.

This time I got excited-

"YES! YOU TOO?" I asked for confirmation. My heart was beating wildly with excitement.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND AN AC FAN HERE?!" He replied back.

"Tell me about it. My brothers hates it for some reason." It's true. Every time I talk about it, they have this irritated expression on their face.

"Wow. Sucks for you, I still-," He begin to say, before a shadow loomed over me.

A new voice, filled with hostility toward my new friend, jumped in, "Who are you?"

"Yatamaru Tetsuya, sir." He replied, his voice cracking in fear. Poor guy- he looks like a terrified puppy with his blue eyes and brown hair.

"Go away." Two simple little words that sounded like a death threat. My new friend disappeared quickly.

I pouted at the newcomer, which I would never do if I was in my right state of mind.

"ALAUDE! You scared away my new friend!"

Alaude look back, his eyes lost its playfulness and now filled with hostility, "Let's go, Tsunayoshi." He harshly grabbed my arm, and proceed to _drag_ me to the car where Giotto was sitting. He didn't look too happy.

Did they get into a fight…? My heart did a happy jump. I quickly suppress that feeling- I should NOT feel happiness.

It's _wrong_.

The car ride was an interesting experience. It was quiet. Not the comfortable silence with the radio playing in the background.

It was the nerve-wrecking silence that's there after your parents verbally fought with bad words and life-threatening sentences.

I feel like the child.

The atmosphere was suffocating. Almost. Because if it was suffocating, I probably would be dead right now- not trying to jump through tall trees.

I really want to jump across trees. It's like hardcore parkour, but much more dangerous and higher possibility of death.

Yeah, I'll try it when my brothers finally deemed that I do not need a babysitter, every time they leave the house.

That's right, a legal adult and brothers still think that I need a babysitter.

That's right, both of them.

I couldn't take the tension anymore, "What happen?" I saved the game.

Giotto scoffed, "You should know, Tsuna."

I paled. Did he find out? Did both of them find out about my crush? This shouldn't be happening-

"I- I d-do-" I stuttered out. I never dreamt of a confrontation.

"What were you THINKING about leaving the store telling me? Do you know how worried I was?!"

Oh.

I breathed out a sigh of relieved, "Sorry, You guys look like you needed the space." The tension disappeared.

"Just say something next time. You had Alaude and I worried half to death."

"And who was that boy?" Alaude suddenly asked. Giotto turned so fast, I was sure that he had a whip-lash.

"BOY?" Giotto manage to squeak out. I grimaced. Here it comes-

"WHAT BOY?" Goodbye to the normal, and hello to the over-protectiveness.

Maybe falling out of love with Alaude wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

Author would love reviews and encouragements.

* * *

A/N: Hello new readers, my old writing style has attacked again.

Anyways, I only played Assassin Creed III on Xbox, not PSVITA. I do not own a PSVITA (but I wish I did.) SO if anyone play ACIII on PSVITA, you may correct any mistakes because I'm using the storyline from xbox one. I know that the main character in Liberation is a female.

The scene with the 'finding a case for PSVITA vs DSi' was actually inspired by my case hunt for my Samsung Galaxy Player, but all I found was iPod cases. –but I found one at the end- There was only one style for it.

Anyways, see you next chapter. and it will be longer.


End file.
